Random Thoughts
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Jack thinks about the various people in his life. Slightly AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just wrote the story.  
  
Random Thoughts  
  
Jack McCoy sat at his desk. It had been a good day. All his cases were going well as most were awaiting sentencing. Claire was going over various documents for her cases, so he was alone with nothing to do. Jack was done for the day.  
  
Jack's thoughts wandered over a few different law subjects before settling on Detective Mike Logan. The man ran from hot to cold quicker than Jack could go from arrogant to charming. Logan was a walking contradiction and that was what made him so fascinating. Mike could walk into a room and look bored as hell and as soon as someone tried to catch his attention, he'd go cold as ice. It was like he wanted attention but only if he initiated it. But the second he saw a friend, he would be warm as a summer day and just as pleasant. Jack couldn't help but be puzzled over his behavior. Mike would pull someone just close enough for them to see a faint glimmer of something indescribable, and then he would push them away just as fast. The only people that seemed to be allowed to stay close were Claire, Lennie Briscoe, Mike's partner, and especially Ben Stone.   
  
Jack was curious about their relationship. He knew that Claire knew what was going on between Mike and Ben, and she as quite good at keeping her mouth shut. Jack had once entertained the idea of asking Mike about his relationship with Ben, but decided against it. He was just now getting the detective to trust him like Claire did. Of course Claire was probably the only reason Mike even spoke to him.   
  
Ben Stone, now there was another enigma. The man was so cold about everything, He was overly professional and yet he was compassionate and he was very much a gentleman. Ben was the complete opposite of Jack. Ben was a gentle person and very elegant. Jack was charming, arrogant bastard that rode a motorcycle, and was generally known as the DA's bad boy. Kind of like Mike Logan, Jack mused.  
  
Jack thought over how Mike and Ben reacted to each other every time they met. Mike could go on a rant and Ben cold calm him down. Of course Stone could calm anyone and Claire had the same affect on Mike. When Ben was busy, he never seemed to mind the interruption as long as it was Mike that was interrupting. Of course hi didn't mind Claire either. If Jack interrupted him, Ben would glare at him until he left. Not that Jack would even consider interrupting the great Benjamin T. Stone, unless absolutely necessary.   
  
Jack's thoughts wandered back to Mike and Ben. They always seemed to be so comfortable with each other. It seemed that Ben only let Mike and Claire behind the walls he had erected around his person. Jack wished that he would be allowed to see the real Ben Stone. He would like to get to know him better, not that it would ever happen.  
  
Jack's thoughts started off in another direction. This time they settled on Claire. He loved her and that was all that mattered. Love had gotten him into trouble before though. God and everyone else knew his reputation. Of course Jack wasn't the only one with a reputation. Mike had one too. Apparently the man had had as many one night stands as Jack had, if not more. In fact it was rumored that Mike never went on second dates. Jack was only mildly amused by this fact. He thought back to Claire. He knew that they probably shouldn't have a relationship because of inter-office unspoken rules. Jack had had an affair with his secretary and ended up married to her and they even had a daughter but it was a whole different ball game when it was an EADA and ADA. Adam would not approve of their relationship. Of course Jack had no intention of telling him.  
  
Just then Claire walked in. She observed Jack. He looked to be lost in thought and hadn't noticed her entrance. She watched him with a half smile on her face. Jack had a look of deep contemplation. His brown eyes were half closed as he stared off into space. He looked completely relaxed and yet completely focused on whatever he was thinking about. Claire loved him. To her Jack McCoy was perfect. He was a good lawyer and an arrogant SOB but she knew he could be just as charming. Jack was so energetic about everything and anything. She loved it when they went for a ride on his motorcycle. Claire sighed happily at her thoughts.  
  
Jack heard Claire sigh and looked up sharply. He hadn't heard her come in. She appeared to be lost in thought just like he was the moment before.  
  
"Claire?" Jack called out. Claire looked at him.  
  
"Yes, Jack?" She answered.  
  
"Did you need something babe?" Jack asked.  
  
"No. I'm done for the night. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Jack stood up and grabbed his jeans and sweater; he wore when riding his motorcycle. Claire nodded and went to do the same. They rode home and enjoyed the rest of the night happily ensconced on Jack's couch. 


End file.
